no such thing as magic?
by elz-bach
Summary: miss.Moons life changes when she recieves a letter. Bascialy a story about a girl that goes to Hogwarts and her life there.please comment"
1. The night before

As lilian Moon lay in her bed, on the third week of her summer holidays. Confused about what had happened that warm afternoon in her back garden. She had been trying to sleep for the last couple of hours, she never slept much anyway, so she sat up in the bed and looked at the time. 4.36 in the morning. In two hours her adoptive parents would be up and she would confront them.

It had started off as a normal day in number 8 Rose street. Waking up at seven, eating breakfast, watching TV, she then went out to the garden where her brother Dominic was reading a huge old looking book. lily asked him where her mother was, he kept on reading, and she kept on asking again and again with no reply. They had never been close, she was 11,and Declan was they had drifted further and further apart the last 4 years. They only ever had conversations where one asked a question and the other answered, and those were rare. lily grabbed a cushion that was lying on the grass and threw it at Dominic. Hitting him in the head. a grin on her face as she saw his face looking up annoyed and angry

'' If i knew where she was i would 'ave told you. Idiot. now leave me 'lone''  
'' That's all i wanted to know. idiot..........Why you reading? you didn't used to .Haven't you got any friends in snob school, so you read some history book to try and get that brain working?''  
She never took her brothers insults, she was stubborn  
'' Jus' 'cause you 'ave to go to a public secondary school. And for your information my friends don't live anywhere near this dump, and you said yourself that your friends aren't exciting enough for you, there nothing like you there to......boring ''  
He was staring at lily for a while looking at her/his face nearly upset for some reason, then he looked behind her, she turned around to see her mother  
'' What's wrong with this place Dominic? Not good enough for you? well you don't have to stay here, you don't have to take our money, go back to the care home for all i care. And a public school is a good school, a normal ordinary place...lilian will be going to a normal school, she'll be n...''  
SMASH!! One of the green houses window smashed. But how? Ruby was angry at what was being said to her brother, why would she say those things to him?  
'' Elizabeth, what happened? ''  
Her father had come home and heard the smash. Looking at her mother she was staring at Dominic, scared, whilst he stared back until her father led her mother to the kitchen. Then he gave lilian a quick glance and walked inside and she folowed, only to be told to go to her room.

the rest of the night Dominic and her adoptive parents were down stairs arguing for all she knew, she sometimes heard shouting but after a while she heard Dominic storm upstairs and slam his door after shouting  
'' How should I just s'pose to stay quiet remember? Say nuthin ''  
The rest of the night had been quiet. They must have gone to sleep but Ruby couldn't get her head around what had been said yesterday, and what had not been said, to her at least.


	2. The letter

She and Dominic didn't remember their real parents. She had never seen a picture if them, didn't know anything about them except they had been Mr & and had died 3 months after she'd been born. Their children had been living in a foster home until Ruby was 7 and Dominic had just turned 10. Dominic didn't like them that much but not a lot of people adopt take in a brother and sister with what they call 'behavioural problems', so the children of mr & were adopted by Mr & , a couple who couldn't have children of their own, very proud and sometimes snobby. Although lily had not yet experienced how very proud of their good name they were, but she would soon find out the truth. The whole truth.

Morning came and lily got out of bed after 2 hours sleep but not tired, she changed and went down stairs to find her adoptive mother making breakfast as usual and she looked up, smiled and went on as though yesterday had not happened. lily was about to confront her when all the same time the post fell on the floor and her brothers bedroom door flew open and her adoptive father sat down at the table  
''would you get the post dear''  
As she walked towards the door she thought she might forget about the day before, her brother was harsh and her adoptive parents had been acting strangely the last couple of weeks but they seemed better today, they must have a good reason. As she put the post on the table there was a sound of another letter coming through the letter box,  
as lily turned around to go and get the envelope lying by the door someone grabbed her arm tightly. Turning around she saw face, he looked almost scared. So did , why?  
''I'm just going to get the post, I'll be right back''  
''NO! stay here, I will, no need for''  
before could say anything else her face turned from scared to angry as she looked towards the front door. lily turned around to see her brother looking back with a letter in his hand  
''hand it over NOW. It's just rubish, nuthing of..''  
''NO, I know what you think it is, I can tell you...it's exactly that. Come 'ere lily, it's for you''  
For her? She did not understand, she walked towards Dominic looking at the fear in the faces of Mr & Mrs. Banks. Declan handed her a letter with a smile on his face.

The letter was as he has said - for her. The writing was in green ink, but there was no stamp, and it was sealed with red wax with a logo on it, but she could not make out what it was. She opened it slowly, as thoughts raced through her head of what it could be, she had no idea. Then she read  
' Dear Miss.E.,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.......'  
She looked up at her brother who smiled down at her


	3. Goodbye

''what? I don't get it?''  
''Magic, it's where I've been goin, it's amazing. Its gona be great parents.....''  
BANG!! had thrown a cup on the floor and tears were now running down her angry face  
''stop it, you can't. She can't go, it's a mistake. They said she would not be one. If we would have known we would not have kept you, put up with you. You little.............. Freak''  
''Well she is and she's goin''  
lily couldn't believe what that awful woman had called her brother, how he could stand there and take the insults  
''Get out of this house, never come back, take your things. I don't care what you take. But never come back here .both of you''  
it was that talked this time. He then went to the phone and called a taxi, turned to face us  
''I will pay; I don't want to know where you are going. The taxi will be here in 10 minutes. Get your things. NOW! GO!''  
Dominic grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs and said  
''GOOD! You won't see us again don't worry 'bout that. lily get your clothes. Nothing big, only what you need''  
she went in front obediently, then heard  
''But...What about the neighbours Richard? We'll look bad, the mess they've left''  
''Someone from the ministry is likely to come. Sort out your 'mess'''  
now Dominic was angry. She went into her room, put my clothes into a bag and was finished in about 4 minutes. Not knowing why she was doing this, why we were going, or where. Then a sudden rush of anger shot through her, anger towards the Banks. They thought more about what the neighbours would think of them than where or what would happen to her or her brother. All they had wanted was children to make them look like nice 'normal' people, not to care for children without a family.

And because Dominic had turned out to be a wizard.....and apparently she also a witch? They had only kept them there this last 3 years because they hoped or had been told by 'them' that she would not turn out to be one. They were cruel heartless people who didn't deserve children.

The door opened and there was Dominic with a large trunk in hand  
''come on. Taxi's 'ere''  
As he turned away Ruby couldn't help asking  
''Is it real? All of this? Magic school and them hating us? Is this really happening Dominic?''  
He turned back, gave a faint smile and said  
''ye it is. Sorry I didn't tell you. Wasn't allowed. I...I only stayed because of you, I hoped you'd get that letter. And I knew if you did, That they would hate you and reject alike they did with me. But it's ok now. Were gona stick together and imp gona be there for you. I Promise''  
he smiled at her and the numbing pain inside disappeared, she felt for the first time in her life like she had a brother that cared.

They got to the taxi and as they were about to go in came and thrust a handful of cash into Dominic hands ''I hope you have a good life. But you have to understand we couldn't live with it. We could not face.......she just couldn't''  
He looked at the two, turned away and kept walking, went into the house and closed the door on the Moon children for good.

As she sat in the taxi lily felt sick, she didn't understand anything that just happened.  
''Wha...''  
''Not now lil, I will tell ...but not now''  
He faced her and saw tears running down her face. She put his arm around her comforting her, something he'd never done before.  
''Were going somewhere we belong that's al you need to kno' now. They never loved us anyway, they just wanted to be like everyone else, nor...''  
''I never want to talk about them EVER again''  
He looked down at her, feeling guilty about everything, for ignoring her, not telling her the truth.


	4. Effie

When lily was woken up by her brother, she was in an unfamiliar out of the car she looked around and saw an old looking pub where her brother was walking towards and she followed.  
Stepping inside she saw it was no normal pub. There were a couple of people there. A woman wearing a pointed hat holding a giant frog talking to a man wearing what looked like a sort of dress and there were other, just as oddly dressed  
''They're wearing wizard robes''  
said her brother. He told her to wait there and he went to talk to the bar man as she continued to look around at the unusual people, or wizards and witches as she had guessed. By now  
''c'me on, we're staying here until school - sorted''

Up in their room she sat on the bed ready to hear the truth. Dominic sat down in front of her and began explaining  
''Well imp gona state the facts,br quick so we can enjoy our summer ok?''

Lily nodded

''So you're a witch, im a wizard and so was mum and dad. They died when you were a couple of weeks old. They wanted us to have a normal life, so in the will it said we were to go to a human family, but we jus' ended up in a care home. And in the will we weren't allowed to know until we got the letter from howarts. That's why I never told you, they didn't want me toil sorry''  
He bowed his head down  
''It's not your fault, if they wanted that then they must've had a good reason''

With that he looked up

''Ye they did! Dad was an auror and mum was an amazing quiditch player. They figured we would turn out better people if we understood muggle life. We have some family but far away. Death eaters killed them. We have plenty of money don't worry so school things are sorted. Now this is going to be confusing. But your name aint Lilian Moon. Did you see on the letter?''

Ruby reached into her pocket for the letter and read it again

"Mss .E.?''

"You were named after mum sorta. Our mums name was lilian Ollendorff, for some reason they just used your middle name, I was named after dads side, we have French family you know and..!"

"no I don't! what's my name then Dom"

"oh yeah! Effie. Effie lilian Moon. That's all the facts I think. We are part welsh and Irish on mums side, and dad, David Edward Moon he's English and tiny bit French, so I just use mums side, much more interesting, pure welsh wizards are very rare!"

Lily or Effie looked at him in disbelief

"Not only am I a witch, I'm called Effie and I learn I'm half Irish and welsh?"

"and English and a bit of French, but who wants to admit that?!"

Dom snorted at his cheeky remark. She couldn't help at laugh, although she had never been more confused, lost and even scared in her life. She had never been happier than she was now. Now being Effie Lilian Moon

"Effie, I like it" she said beaming!


	5. wand

"Olvanders and then sweets right?"

Weeks had past since the Moon children had left the muggles, they had long forgotten their miserable life there. Effie had been told everything Dom knew about Hogwarts and everything magical, and had also talked to many other wizards and witches in Diagonal Alley each day. Although her brother refused to let her know allot about the houses of Hogwarts.

They were now on their way to get Effie her wand, as in 2 days they would be going to Hogwarts with all their new bought things with their galleons, money Effie never knew she had.

"I'll go get the ice cream while you get your wand, there you go, don't be long!"

Dominic handed her money and pushed her into the quiet shop were an old man stood behind the counter smiling at her

"aaahh come for your first wand have! Let's see now. Left or right?"

The man was old but he moved quickly and full of energy as he came to Effie and guided her in front of the counter and made his way to the back where there were what seemed to be millions of boxes, containing wands.

"Right"

She answered quickly. He came back in a matter of minutes with a stack of boxes

"I have a feeling it's going to take a while"

He handed her wand after wand, none of them doing whatever they had to do for her to be able to pay for it and leave, until he sat down on the counter, Effie worried for a while that there was no wand for her, that she wasn't a witch after all. But he just talked

"You remind me of someone. Harry Potter was the last person to give me this much fun" he chuckled " But you're much like his friend in ways, Ron! Tell me a bit about yourself, it will help me find you a wand"

She looked at him for a minute wondering what he wanted to know about her, she was still in disbelief that she had just been compared to 2 great wizards of her time by the greatest wand maker of her and past time

"my name's Effie Lilian Moon, I'm half welsh, Irish and a bit English and French"

simply nodded urging her to say more

"I have a brother.."

"Dominic! He took long, but you're, why this is a record! Your parents were quite some time ago but your father never came here. Your mother – yew 11 inches, phoenix feather. Nothing to unusual, Dominic- elder, double phoenix feather 10 ½ inches. I do know your father had phoenix feather and also elder. But you don't seem to be anything like them. Hmmm…"

He went to the back and came back 3 minutes later with a battered looking box and inside was a small battered looking wand which he put into her hands

"willow combined with ash, this well it's a special wand, an experiment, but I have a feeling, just try …"

she held on to the wand and a rush of air came from it's tip sending boxes flying, gave a squeak of excitement.

"8 3/4 inches! Combination of willow and ash and dragon heartstring from not just any dragon, a specially nasty one, That will be 13 galleons please"

She handed him the money without asking any more questions, took her new wand, and walked to her brother who had been waiting for her for over half an hour

"where have you been?"

"getting a wand!"

"right , well don't tell me what kind, if it took you that long it must be special, I wana see if you can handle it" he said with a smirk. They had been here nearly every day since getting here but she hadn't seen him talk to anyone, and this is where everyone came to get their school things

"do you not have any friends or something?"

he frowned at her

"I've told ya. They come in the morning, we come late afternoon, that's only cause were allowed, you'll meet my friends soon enough and make some of your own!" he smiled at her and grabbed her wand to observe

"short, very much like you!"

She took hers back and his with it

"thick , exactly like you"


	6. Potter

"I don't know……you promise you're not joking?"

Dom laughed, not very reassuring as he had just told her to walk right into what looked like a solid brick wall

"Honest, if you crash and I'll run around this place necked!"

She hesitated for a moment thinking he was stupid enough to do that anyway. But she walked forward slowly and just before crashing she closed her eyes and gave a big push.

But she didn't crash, she opened her eyes and smiled in amazement at what she saw, she was finally here.

"Platform 9 and ¾ little sis is just the beginning"

Dom had come after her through the brick wall. Now they both stood in a crowd of wizards and witches, Hogwarts students waving goodbye to parents, chatting to friends, carrying trunks, owls and all sorts of things. Dom weaved through the crowd waving and saying a quick hello to people he passed

"You do have friends then"

Effie said mocking him. He then stopped in front of a group of boys, who obviously were his close friends. They greeted each other loudly, talking for about 3 minutes while she stood there, when a tall handsome blond looked down at her with his shining blue eyes

"The sister! Told you Dom, she'd be summing here. No worries! Hello, my name's Joe, or Liebgott, whichever you prefer"

She looked back with her dark brown eyes and played with her long golden hair not knowing what to say back

"This is Effie, she aint usually shy. Right c'mon lets get a carriage, Effie. We need to find you some friends!"

He said this whilst shoving their trunks towards a large pile of other different shaped and coloured trunks. She looked at her brother with a face that he said reminded her of an angry little dog that they had once had in their old care home

"I don't need you to make friends thanks. I can manage"

He looked at her for a while then steered her on to the train pointed out a carriage where his friends were now sitting in taking and laughing loudly, smiled at her

"Have fun, you know where I am if anything happens"

With that he turned away and the train began to move. Effie stood there for a while, then realised she needed the toilet she walked past compartment after apartment full of third years and above talking or laughing. When she came out of the toilet there was a crowed of children around the same age as her by a compartment door, she walked over and shoved her way to the front where she saw a dark haired boy and a sandy brown haired boy arguing about something

"Take it back you mud...."

"NO"

Suddenly the dark haired boy jumped towards the other and they were rolling around on the floor still shouting abuse at each other. Then she was shoved into the compartment by an older boy that separated the two boys

"Potter and Dykins. stop it, if you don't like each other- insults, no muggle duelling at any time, last year you were friends for god sakes"

"He insulted me, my family and everyone that died for his sort to be able to be on this sodden train now, the ungrateful sh"

There were a couple of cheers when Potter said this, then the older boy shoved Dykins out of the compartment and ordered everyone back to their own compartments. Leaving Effie alone with the dark haired Potter

"Hey?"

Effie turned and smiled, he smiled back

"Never seen you before…"

"First year, new to this whole world to be honest. Effie….Effie Moon"

He looked at her unsure at first then at the mention of Moon he laughed

"Dominic Moons sister I take it. I'm James Potter, second year. Now sorry I need to be somewhere, see ya Effie Moon"

With that he left the compartment, leaving her alone.


	7. Friends and Enemy

She stood there for a moment, then she remembered her mission – to get friends.

She soon found a compartment with first years in it, There were 4 boys and 2 girls. Cecilia Cassell and Ellen Jonson had met going through the brick wall. Ellen Jonson was a brown haired girl from Wales with a muggle mother and a wizard for a dad. Cecilia was a dark haired girl from London that liked to talk about herself a lot of the time. The 4 boys , Edmund Finnigan was half blood from Ireland with 2 older brothers in Hogwarts, Leo Balliss was a muggle born from Liverpool, Felix Faux was a tall, proud pure blood and then there was Fred Weasley, the son of George Weasley.

They had all gotten to know each other over the 2 hours that had passed, and of course learnt to be cautious of some already

"What house do you all want to be in then?"

Leo looked at Cecilia for a moment, hatred in his eyes, as he knew he wasn't part of the all simply because he was muggle born.

"I don't mind much, as long as I get to go stay" Ellen said laughing

Cecilia interrupted rudely as Ed started to say something "Slytherin for me, no doubt about it, or If not that then Rvenclaw, my mother is a very clever witch, she once…."

Leo must have had enough of her ranting as he dared to interrupt her

"What's the difference anyway?"

If she had not have been happy to keep on hearing her own voice, Effie swore Cassell would have screamed at Leo, but she knew the answer to his question and was happy to be the know it all

" Slytherin is for people with ambition, who are cunning, and resourcefulness.- the snake. Ravenclaw is for clever, witty, creative people- the raven. Gryffindor is for courages, daring and annoying people blah blah blah the lion. Hufflepuff is for all the rest to be……"

Ed interupted, nearly shouting at Cassell

"Don't be stupid, Hfflepuff is for the loayl, hard working tollerent people and the mascot is a badger, Gryffindor values courage,daring nerve and chivelery and Syltherin are full of pure or half blood snobs that think there better than everone"

The compartemnt fell silent as Cassell stood up and went to slap Ed, but Effie found herself get angry and lounged forward grabbing Cassells arm

"I think you better leave" she said in a calm voice

" ha, glad to, stuck in here with a bunch of half bloods and that, Ellen coming?"

Ellen glared back at her

"Felix?"

Everyone looked around to Felix, who silmply said

"I don't do snobs. Bye"

Effie couldn't help but add a sentence as her new enemy left the compartment

" See ya Cassell"

The atmosphere in the compartment was much better after Cassell left, although Felic didn't say much he seemed like a nice guy and Effie was preety sure she'd found a friend in everyone in that compartment.


	8. sorted!

Standing in the great hall now wearing her black robes, Effie waited for her name, hoping hers wouldn't be first, she tried to glance back to see where her brother sat. She had no idea what house she would be put in, but she would refuse to go to Sytherin

"Cassell. Cecilia"

Effie glared at the plump 11 year old as she walked forward and seconds after the hat was out on her greasy hair it shouted "Slytherin" and a cheer came from the table that had already cheered 3 times, Ravenclaw had 4 and Hufflepuff 1, Gryffindor had yet to cheer

"Balliss, Leo"

The dark brown haired boy from Liverpool sat on the stool for a whole 3 minutes before he was put into Hufflepuff

A few more went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the names coming out in any random order

"Moon, Effie Lilian"

Her heart skipped a beat as her name was called out, she stepped forward slowly and sat down on the stool and the hat was out on her small head and she heard a voice in her mind

'MOON! Well your mother had the brains, and your father was a hard worker, you've got a good mind, better than your brother, you're loyal, hmmm……..Brave, your mother was much harder to place of course, such a great mind but unused. No doubt about it'

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

there was a loud roar from Dom and Liebgotts table and Effie sighed in relief as she ran towards her brother and future friends.

"Faux, Felix"

He walked forward his face didn't show any worry, the hat barely touched his head when it belted out an unexpected name

"GRYFFINDOR!" he walked to the table with a smile on his face and sat besides Effie, who greeted him with a hug and sat back down to watch the rest, Darren Ffloyd, Spencer Cullen and Viola Diddams also joined Gryffindor in the next few minutes, only a few remained to be sorted now

"Finigan, colin Edmund"

Ed skipped up to the stool and stood down his face looked interested with what the hat had to tell him then it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

He came to the table with a big smile on his face and sat down besides Viola.

"Jonson, Ellen Owena"

She sat on that stool for 7 and a half minutes, a record for Hogwarts sorting, and she ended up in Gryffindor with Effie and Viola.

Last to be sorted was Fred, Effie turned to James who was sitting close by, he was simply smiling at Fred

"GRYFFINDOR"

before she noticed it had ended, everyone was sorted. Gryffindor had 3 new girls and 5 boys, Hogwarts had finally started.


End file.
